


Becoming A Werewolf: What They DON'T Tell You [NOT CLICKBAIT]

by barrybinary



Series: DC Tumblr Prompt Fills [9]
Category: DCU
Genre: Guy is a CUDDLER and Kyle LIKES IT, M/M, Mild Gore, Prompt Fill, Sexual Actions Implied, Werewolves, not a/b/o, the title is a shitpost but it's not a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrybinary/pseuds/barrybinary
Summary: Guy runs into some trouble when he's bitten by a werewolf. Deciding to stay on earth for his first transformation, he and Kyle stay in Hal's apartment.Needless to say, werewolves and their relationships are more complicated than they thought.----"anonymous  asked:guykyle werewolf au (aren't you supposed to be a vicious monster??? stop licking my face damnit)"





	Becoming A Werewolf: What They DON'T Tell You [NOT CLICKBAIT]

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very into werewolf aus and this got away from me there u go , my longest prompt fill yet.

 

**Three** days before the shift, and Guy was noticing… differences in his senses. More so than normal. “Since I was bitten, I can smell you better,” Guy said, his arms around Kyle while they lay in bed. Kyle’s back was pressed against Guy’s chest while he sat in between his legs, a sketchbook resting on his thighs as he drew. Guy pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, putting his nose in the black locks just above and inhaling deeply. He felt Kyle laugh before he heard him.

“That should freak me out, but it’s kinda cute. Sorry if I smell bad,” He said with a smile as he continued gliding his pencil across the paper. Normally Guy would watch Kyle’s hand move on the paper, occasionally squeezing him closer and smiling at the giggle that would come from his boyfriend when he did so. Now, with his enhanced senses, all he wanted to do was memorize Kyle’s scent, the sounds of Kyle’s breathing, how his skin tasted under his tongue.

It only made sense that, the  _ one _ time he’s on earth for more than a few days, he gets bit by a werewolf. It was the only bit of magic Zatanna couldn’t undo, at least, that Guy’d ever witnessed. He’d been bitten two weeks previous, spending that time out in space besides the talk with Zatanna. 

He’d hoped if he was off earth, since he wasn’t  _ under _ the full-moon per say, that he wouldn’t have to go through a change, but Zatanna said it didn’t matter where you were, somehow. It was old magic, connected to the moon itself and could stretch across galaxies and universes. So, they decided to stay on during the full moon, this time.

Luckily, Kyle didn’t seem very frightened by any of his changes. In fact, he seemed to like the ring of yellow now circling his irises and his increased possessiveness.

“You don’t smell bad,” Was Guy’s simple response. He wasn’t comfortable with saying just how  _ nice _ the other man smelled, how he could sit there for hours just inhaling his scent. Without thinking, he rubbed his cheek against Kyle’s hair, making a deep sound in his chest at how he could smell their scents tangling together. 

Kyle shifted, turning around to face Guy. Guy opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed. “Did you… scent mark me?” Kyle asked, his eyes narrowed.

That was exactly what he’d done, Guy realized. “Ah, yeah.” He looked away, suddenly nervous. “Sorry, didn’t realize it.”

Kyle’s previously suspicious expression softened, his lips turning up in a small smile. “I’m not mad, was just curious. Do what you like, as long as other people can’t see it.” That last part shot down some ideas of Guy’s, images of Kyle having love-bites from him all over his neck disappearing. Ever since he was bitten, he had an ever increasing need to show the world Kyle was  _ his. _

Kyle turned back around to continue his sketching, Guy squeezing him right after and eliciting a giggle. 

Guy took another deep breath of Kyle, sitting there with his eyes closed as he just let himself think of him and only him — he relished in the stolen moments of peace they so rarely got. 

He was taken out of his thoughts when Kyle said “The full moon, it’s soon isn’t it?” Guy frowned thinking about it, his arms subconsciously tightening around Kyle before he nodded, knowing Kyle could feel it. “Do you know what the change is gonna be like?” Guy shook his head. Kyle sat silent, the pencil no longer moving on paper as he thought. Finally, he followed up with “No matter what happens, I’m gonna be there, okay?” 

Guy took a breath to argue, but Kyle beat him to talking, “I’m not gonna leave you alone, I’ll have my power ring. I’m not defenseless.”

“This isn’t a good idea,” Guy said. “Do you think you could hurt me? If you had to?”

Kyle turned around, his sketchbook put on the bed beside them with his pencil so he could turn around fully. He sat kneeling in front of Guy, still between his legs, and Guy’s hands immediately went to rest on his hips. “I won’t  _ have  _ to hurt you,” Kyle said, “Do you think I can’t make a cage construct if you lose control? And  _ where  _ do you plan on going if not somewhere with me?” Guy frowned, realizing he hadn’t even  _ thought  _ about Kyle not being there. 

Kyle was  _ always there,  _ he never felt the need to think about a time when he wouldn’t be there. A time without Kyle, was a time he didn’t want to be a part of.

That thought was one that used to scare him down to his very core, but after their year of being together, he was certain Kyle felt the same. 

“Me being there would make it safer for anyone in the area, because I’m probably the only person that could cage you,” Kyle continued arguing, apparently not realizing he’d already won.

Guy sighed, then pushed Kyle to the side and onto his back so Guy was on top of him, his arms holding him up to where he could look at the man beneath him. “Hey! We need to talk about this—”

“You’re going with me,” Was all Guy said before kissing him, feeling Kyle relax under him after understanding Guy wasn’t arguing against him anymore. 

The soft feel of Kyle’s tongue and lips didn’t ease his fear about the night that would soon come, but it did well to distract him for a little bit. 

  
  


**Two** days from the shift, and Guy woke up from his third nap of the day. Before, when Kyle suggested they take off four days before and after the shift, he’d been annoyed he thought they needed so long. Even three days before the full moon, the only thing he’d felt was more hungry, but now, he felt tired and awake all at the same time. 

Zatanna said the first time changing would be the hardest, and Guy was starting to feel it already. The light hurt his sensitive eyes, he could hear Kyle’s  _ breathing _ in the other room, he could smell himself and Kyle all over the apartment. Hal lent the place to them for the time they had off, not bothering to explain how he even had it since he was out in space for so long. They had water, electricity, and air, so  _ someone  _ was paying the bills.

Guy walked out of the bedroom, his feet dragging and not bothering with putting on clothes. Kyle sat, drawing once more. The apartment didn’t have cable or wifi, and neither of them had netflix or even a computer, so their options for entertainment were limited. Kyle looked up, smiling when he saw Guy and set his sketchpad on the sofa to motion at him to come closer. Guy was going to do that whether Kyle invited him or not, but it was nice to know he wanted him there. 

Guy sat next to Kyle, immediately wrapping his arms around his waist and hoisting him into his lap. He ignored the startled sound Kyle made and squeezed him affectionately. Sitting and just holding Kyle felt like the best thing to do — his scent calmed him, made him feel at home. 

“You like me being close to you?” Kyle asked.

“That’s such a stupid question.” It was obvious Guy wanted Kyle near him. Guy, upon first meeting, would make you believe he wasn’t a touchy person, but with Kyle, Guy would stay intertwined with him all day if he’d let him. 

Kyle huffed out a laugh, “I was just asking, thought maybe with the full moon so soon you wouldn’t wanna have me in your personal space.”

Guy shook his head, his eyes closed and face buried in Kyle’s neck. “I want you closer. You calm me.” He wanted to say  _ You’re mine,  _ but that sounded a little too orange lantern-esque for him.

Kyle started moving, and before he could think Guy’s arms tightened around him, letting out a growl. “I’m not leaving!” Kyle squeaked out, “Just trying to turn around.” Guy let his arms relax to allow Kyle movement, Kyle shifting his body so his legs were straddling Guy’s hips and his head rested on his shoulder, arms loosely wrapped around his neck. 

Wrapping his arms around Kyle’s midsection once more, Guy gave a soft sound of approval at the new position. He buried his face in Kyle’s neck once again, licking and sucking on the skin there. There would undoubtedly be marks there, but Kyle was humming with contentment at the sensation, filling Guy with satisfaction. 

“If you’re like this today, I wonder what tomorrow will be like.”

Letting out a deep grumble, Guy grazed his canines across his skin, smiling when he felt Kyle shiver. Before the  _ were  _ attack, he would have bitten down, but now with his sharper teeth, breaking skin was the  _ last  _ thing he wanted to do. They didn’t know if the bites were only infected in wolf form, or if it was a full-time thing. 

Kyle moved back, making Guy growl before he brought their lips together, the growl turning into a moan when Kyle rolled his hips downwards. “Is this okay?” Kyle asked, pulling away from the kiss and looking at him, his mouth and cheeks red. 

“Yet another stupid question,” Guy said quickly before pulling Kyle forward and crashing their lips together once more. 

—- 

Kyle and Guy laid in bed, Guy curled around Kyle. 

“You’re normally very cuddly, but god, with your shift near it’s at a whole other level,” Kyle remarked. “And you growl during sex now.” 

Guy looked up with his brows furrowed, a frown on his face as he asked “Does that bother you?” 

Kyle’s body shook with his laughter. Kyle had a tendency to laugh for no reason, which had caused a few misunderstandings when they first got together. Guy wasn’t a fan of people laughing while he was trying to fuck them. “No, it’s actually…  _ really  _ hot,” Kyle said softly, making a grin spread across Guy’s face. Leaning down, Guy kissed and licked the side of his neck. A hickey already lay there, filling Guy with contentment. “God, Guy. How messed up do I look?” Kyle said,the realization there were visible marks coming  _ very _ late.

Opening his eyes to look at the smattering of hickies on Kyle’s neck, he just said “Very,” eliciting a groan from Kyle. Kyle turned around to face Guy on the bed and Guy couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to the matching marks on his chest and collarbones. There were some on his inner thighs too, hidden by the blanket that covered their lower halves. What a shame. 

Kyle brought his hand up to cup the side of Guy’s face, rubbing soft circles with his thumb into the skin of his cheek. “I love you a lot, I hope you know that.”

Allowing a small smile onto his face, Guy replied with “Me being bitten by a  _ werewolf _ hasn’t even made you leave me, I’m starting to think you were brainwashed to stay with me,” Before Kyle could reply, he continued with “And I love you, too.  _ Dork _ .”

  
  


**One** day until the shift, and Guy couldn’t sit still. His body filled with nervous energy he couldn’t get out while Kyle had to do some last minute thing for the League. 

Guy’d wanted to come, but Kyle insisted and when Kyle  _ really _ wanted something, he got it. It helped that he said all night they could do “whatever Guy wanted”. 

Honestly, he’d probably just want to give him a blowjob then cuddle, but it was the thought that counts. 

He  _ itched _ , skin feeling  _ wrong _ . He jumped in place, his entire body warm as he was put on overdrive. It wasn’t until now that he could actually  _ feel _ the wolf inside him, and the change wasn’t for a whole  _ day _ . All he wanted was to feel Kyle, have Kyle with him. It was an almost  _ obsessive _ need.

It was too much, the light, the sound, he had to get  _ out. _

And before he knew it, he was in the woods. He blinked, noticing it was evening where last time he remembered it was afternoon. 

“Where am I?” Guy asked his ring, realizing his voice was hoarse and his throat hurt. 

“ _ The Sierra National Forest in California.” _

“Yeah, I get it.” He shut the ring up, looking down and seeing his Green Lantern uniform on. He was relieved when he willed that away and he still had his clothes on, worried before that he’d somehow changed before the full moon. “What have I been doing?” 

“ _ At 4:29 pm, you flew to where you are now, and started walking in circles and screaming on and off until ten minutes ago.”  _

He spit out a laugh, “What time is it now?”

“ _ 6:09 pm.” _

Rubbing a hand over his face, Guy whispered “Jesus fucking Christ…” 

Apparently, blacking out was now a thing he had to worry about. He couldn’t even be bothered to check if anybody’d seen him, he was so tired. Being tired was better than how he felt before, though. 

Being tired meant his body was  _ his _ , and that was a relief to feel. After pausing to think, he felt a good amount of surprise that he hadn’t seeked Kyle out and curled around him while he was doing whatever he was. 

“Guy!” He heard from above, looking up to see a worried Kyle coming through the treeline, just his presence instantly putting Guy in a better state of mind. 

The amount of dependence he was feeling… It was worrying.

“Why… what are you doing out here?” He said when he landed, his uniform disappearing, showing the pajamas he wore under it. He walked toward Guy slowly, as though he were afraid he may attack. 

Instinct made Guy fall to his knees, bowing his head in a submissive position. The wolf inside him was hurt, wanting Kyle to feel safe and protected. 

His head stayed down when Kyle rushed forward, falling to the ground as well and cupping his face, lifting his head up and inspecting him for wounds. “Are you okay? Do you feel sick?” 

Guy lurched forward wrapping his arms around Kyle’s neck. “We should talk to Zatanna.” 

—

“They call it a  _ mate. _ ”

“A mate?” Kyle said, bewilderment in his tone. 

They were at Zatanna’s place, the decorations around them making Guy uneasy. It was taking most of his concentration not to sweep Kyle away and take him back to their current home. They sat on a couch, Guy nearly half a foot away from Kyle, and it felt _ too far.  _

Zatanna sighed. “I know it’s a stupid name, but it’s accurate and get’s the point across. Something that happens with werewolves, is that if they feel really close with someone romantically and sexually, that they can… bond with them. It’s another part of the magic that turns them, I couldn’t feel it before, but I guess it takes time to develop even if you were in a romantic relationship before.” She narrowed her eyes, continuing with “And I would have  _ told  _ you about it, had you not neglected to tell me of it.” 

Kyle chuckled nervously, side-eyeing Guy who frowned at him. “We haven’t told anyone — even the other Lanterns don’t know.” Oh, they all  _ definitely  _ knew, but Guy wanted to see when he’d figure out they were teasing them every chance they got; he thought it could be funny. 

Guy tried to pay attention to Zatanna, but he found himself getting closer to Kyle, shifting slightly until his side was pressed against Kyle’s. 

“See? This is what I’m talking about,” Guy suddenly snapped to attention, where he was previously turned towards Kyle and watching his lips and throat move with speech, now he looked directly at Zatanna, his eyebrows furrowed and a scowl etched onto his face. “It won’t be as bad as this change, since this is his first,” She looked back to him, avoiding his eyes, “He just wants to protect you, his mate,”  _ Yes, his mate.  _ “Until his change and a little after, you should stay with him, take him with you if you have to go anywhere.  _ Especially  _ tomorrow.”

“We should go back to the apartment,” Guy said abruptly, looking back to Kyle and reaching to lace their fingers together. Kyle looked at him, giving him a small smile that lit up Guy’s world.

Guy could smell, hear the stress coursing through Kyle’s body, and he wanted him to get out, wanted him to be safe in the apartment with him. He saw Kyle look back to Zatanna, nodding at something before he calmed down and said “Yeah, we should be going.”

—

Both in their underwear, Kyle lay in Guy’s sleeping arms, his head resting on his pec as he thought about what Zatanna told him. 

It was…  _ exciting  _ to be Guy’s mate. There’d been so much information to take in while Guy stared at him at Zatanna’s.

_ “When a were has a mate, it’s almost like… what you might consider… I’m not sure I can compare it to anything we have a word for, actually. They’re more intuned with your body than anyone else; they’re very good at hearing and smelling signifiers of emotions. They feel the need to protect you, which  _ may  _ be an issue when you have to fight someone.”  _ Kyle’d taken note of that in particular, it being the only thing he felt wary about.  _ “Being near you will help, it will ease a lot of pain they have. I have a book on it, I’ll put it in your apartment.”  _ She’d said a spell, and Kyle had noticed a small, worn book atop his sketchbook when they got back to the apartment. “ _ They scent you, like rubbing up against you and stuff, as well as marking”  _ She gave a sly grin and pointed to the marks on his neck before continuing, _ “it’s more for their benefit than anything, but any other were who passes by can smell you and know you’re his.” _

The way she’d said he was  _ his _ , made him  _ very _ happy upon a reflection of it. At the time, he’d been so scared, stressed about what was happening to Guy. Knowing that Guy wasn’t in danger, and also had different needs but was still fundamentally the same person, he could think about the good parts of this. Guy being turned into a werewolf  _ wasn’t _ good — it was terrible — but that didn’t mean everything about it had to be bad.

Guy’s arm tightened around him, his body rolling over slightly so he could curl toward him and bury his nose in his hair. A content hum left him even through his sleep, making Kyle smile and kiss the skin of his pec lightly. 

The very last thing Zatanna had said before they left:  _ “You aren’t in any danger, not even when he’s in wolf form. He’d rather die than hurt you.” _

He chuckled. She didn’t need to tell him that: Guy could never hurt him.

  
  


**Day** of the shift and Guy’d spent all of his morning wrapped around Kyle, but while he thought the itching from the day before would come back with a vengeance, all he felt then was a slight discomfort with his body, a small feeling something was  _ off. _

Arms wrapped around Kyle’s midsection, he had Kyle’s back pressed against his chest once more. He had his legs wrapped around Kyle’s waist, crossing in front of him and effectively trapping Kyle there for the foreseeable future. 

He’d let him go if he wanted to leave, but so far Kyle’d said nothing. 

“You’re like, my own personal heater now,” Kyle said, the sound of pages turning accompanying his voice. It wasn’t often Kyle was reading instead of drawing, but it happened on occasion. However, Kyle was  _ interested, _ interested and excited. Guy could feel it, smell it, and hear it. 

“What’re you reading that’s so interesting?” He asked, hearing Kyle’s heartbeat speed up a bit before steadying once more. 

Kyle took a moment to reply, and somehow Guy knew it was Kyle deciding whether to tell the truth or not. 

“It’s about the phenomenon of mates in werewolves.”

Guy chuckled, wondering why Kyle thought he’d be mad about that. “Tell me about it,” He said, closing his eyes and putting his head in the crook of Kyle’s neck to take a deep breath, feeling some of his general bodily discomfort fade away. 

“Were you listening at all yesterday, by the way?” Guy shook his head — no point lying about it. Kyle chuckled, “Well, do you feel better today?” Guy nodded. “That’s because my scent and presence calm you. It’s something about knowing your mate is there and the need to be able to protect your mate that you feel better. You can’t really protect someone if you’re freaking out.” Guy huffed in amusement, the gust of air against Kyle’s neck making him giggle and twitch away. “Stop that,” He said with mock seriousness. “Anyways, something really weird is that the longer you’re a mate to a werewolf, apparently you gain more senses like a werewolf. That’s what this book tells me, at least.” 

Guy went tense, his eyes opening, “But you  _ won’t _ turn into one, right?”

“There are  _ no _ cases of a werewolf’s mate being transformed. It says our bond wouldn’t even let you, that it’s impossible to hurt your mate in wolf-form.”

Guy closed his eyes, relaxing back into the pillow behind him. “You’re still wearing your ring, and don’t get too close to me, okay?”

Kyle laughed, “Okay, it’s  _ unnecessary,  _ but okay, whatever makes you happy.” 

—

“I’m supposed to ease the pain, just let me get closer!” Kyle yelled at the other man. He was close,  _ so _ close to running in without Guy’s permission, but he didn’t want Guy to be afraid. “The ring won’t even  _ let  _ you hurt me!”

The full moon shone above in the sky, the trees surrounding them blocking out most of the light. They’d chosen the forest Guy’d found the day before, both in a circle untouched by trees. They stayed twenty feet apart, Guy crouched over in pain. Kyle wondered  _ how _ long this could go on, how long until Guy was fully-changed and no longer in pain. 

Once Guy started groaning, and the wet sound of bones breaking and moving in flesh echoed throughout the small clearing, Kyle said “ _ Fuck, _ ” and ran forward. 

Kyle ran forward, getting down to his knees and very lightly petting Guy’s hair. Guy looked at him, a small twitch of his eyes to his left before he closed them again. His yellow eyes reflected in the light, making them stand out even against his light skin. Kyle tried to ignore the rest of his body changing until his skull started shifting as well. 

He barely felt the bone separate and move under his hand before he quickly moved it away, not wanting to cause any more pain. 

While he’d tried to ignore it, he couldn’t help but notice the breaking of bones seemed… less violent when he got nearer. The sounds no longer reverberated around the clearing, now only soft — but still painful — sounding pops audible. “I’m so sorry,” Kyle said softly, wanting to comfort him in any way he could. The sounds got more and more quiet.

Seeing his other half in so much pain made Kyle’s eyes well up, wiping one but missing the other. A tear ran down his cheek, and Kyle went to wipe it before he felt a large tongue lick it off his face. Kyle paused. The sounds of transformation no longer tormented him, and he looked up. 

A red wolf was sat in front of him, looking as worried as a wolf could. His eyes were all yellow, except for a tiny sliver of green around the iris, making Kyle smile through his tears. “Oh, you’re a pretty wolf,” He said.

The wolf huffed, standing up to get closer and rub his body against Kyle’s still kneeling form. 

“Do you know how to play fetch?” He asked, laughing when Guy pushed him over. “Hey-” He tried to protest before he had a 180-pound wolf jump on him, and lay on him. “Guy, please-” Was all he got out before he was licked in the face again. “Is that your way of telling me to shut u-” Another lick. “You’re supposed to be a big mean wolf, and yet you’re licking my face.” He didn’t get another lick, instead having Guy rub his snout on the side of Kyle’s face.

Guy was brought to attention when they both heard a rustling in the leaves nearby, making Kyle look slowly towards it and Guy jump silently off of Kyle to look at the source of the noise. The jump knocked the wind out of Kyle, making him wheeze with pain and Guy look over to him and put his body against his. Kyle figured it was his way of comforting him. It was the only one he could do since he was still looking at the place the noise came from. 

Finally, a bird flew away from the ground. 

“Were you afraid the little birdie was gonna hurt me?” Kyle teased his boyfriend, floating out of the way with his ring when Guy went to lay on him again. Kyle laughed in midair at the confused look he gave the ground where he used to be, Guy’s head snapping up to wolf-glare at him right afterward. 

Kyle floated down to the ground, standing and patting Guy on the head, rubbing behind his ears. They spent a few moments with Guy just enjoying the petting before he heard something in the distance and took off. Kyle stayed calm, following from above and laughing when he chased little animals — he put them all in constructs to protect them, he didn’t want Guy to wake up with squirrel taste in his mouth. They spent the rest of the night like that, Kyle following and Guy exploring.

  
  


**After** the shift, and Guy was  _ sore.  _ The change back had been monumentally better than the change to, and Guy was starting to really believe that the first time really was the worst. 

Kyle flew them both back to the apartment, putting him in bed gently and getting in bed next to him. Guy moved his hurting body to turn and wrap his arm around Kyle. “I may be hurting, but I can still hug you,” He said drowsily, his hurt muscles and bones and  _ everything _ feeling better with ever moment he spent wrapped around Kyle. 

He felt Kyle’s chest shake with his unnecessary laughter, “Go to bed, we’ve had a long night.”

“I love you,” He didn’t say it as much as Kyle should hear. Kyle should hear it every  _ goddamn  _ day. 

Kyle yawned, “I love you, too.” 

Guy’s eyes closed, his last memory before passing out being Kyle’s fingers running through his short hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](http://haljords.tumblr.com/post/176018536568/guykyle-werewolf-au-arent-you-supposed-to-be-a)


End file.
